TsuLiz Shenanigans
by l0chn3ss
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for TsuLiz; Current: The ladies try to drop major hints at an outing at the mall but does anyone really have a clue?


**A/N:** Per request by lana2452 , here are your ladies~

"I'd really like a fic about them going to the mall with their friends group (or some other place) tryin to drop HEAVY HINTS to signify that they're dating now (ex: "That mannequin model is cute, but Tsubaki is hotter." "Liz tried that lingerie brand one time. It was good- I recommend it") BUT HONESTLY ANY FORM OF TSULIZ WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED"

I tried but I admit that my writing style is extremely stuck on angst rn for reverb and so casual hangouts and fun fics are foreign to me right now. I tried plopping a line into the fic too but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Unedited, unbetaed, under the radar because i'm not supposed to be working on this

A TsuLiz Drabble for Lana, more to come after reverb

* * *

Who knows what they were there for on that day… But does one really need a reason to window shop at the mall? (Although, for some people, they weren't just window shopping)

Soul stomped around, utterly distraught over the day that seemed to curse him. He trampled over all the stores on the bottom floor with Maka, who continued to push him along, and he tried so desperately hard, but there were no suit jackets that fit his criteria.

"Let's try the thrift shop, maybe?"

He looked behind at Maka in disgust. "Someone else's body adorned those clothes. It's unsanitary."

"Pop some tags, Soul. You only got twenty dollahs in your pocket anyway." Patty snickered, earning a high five from BlackStar.

Liz flicked some of her hair back, and Tsubaki followed the movement with her eyes, before she lazily pointed to the store across the row. "Go to Macy's. They're bound to have something there for you."

"I'd rather get stabbed by a clown then step foot into Macy's," Soul growled. "Over priced heathens with middle aged demographics. I cannot be seen in there!" He stuck a thumb behind him. "I'd rather go into Agaci and try to pick out a new outfit for BlackStar, too."

"I'd look like a pretty fairy in chiffon." BlackStar stuck out his hips and struck a pose with a hand on his head. "Let's go!"

* * *

"He'd enjoy picking out an outfit for Maka though." Tsubaki whispered into Liz's ear, and the two held a hand to their mouths, struggling to hold their shoulders still.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Maka turned around to look at them, only to spot Patty glaring at a group of high school boys.

"I could take all five of them." She motioned at them with a nod of her head. "Pansies. All the fuckboy pansies."

BlackStar cracked his knuckles and a sneer of his own spread across his face. "I could take them all with one leg behind my ear, hopping on one foot."

He looked down to see that Patty had both of her legs behind her head, ready for action as she rose on her hands. "Fight me!"

But before she could move another inch, Soul grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her towards his next target. "We're going to Men's Warehouse, dammit. I didn't want it to come down to this."

Kid took long strides to keep up with Soul's scurrying. "You could just let me call my personal tailor. We could be avoiding all these atrocious designs."

The group shuffled towards their next area, though Liz drifted to the back, her attention on a mannequin in a boutique. She studied it, nodding in approval.

"Hurry up, Liz! You move slower than Maka does in a pencil skirt!" BlackStar bellowed.

"Huh? Sorry, that mannequin looked hot, but Tsubaki looks hotter." She shouted back the last part singsongy and jogged a little to catch up to the group, ignoring Crona's questioning expression as they waited for Liz midway.

When she reached them, she found that Kid had an arm into a suit jacket and that Maka had been attempting to peel Patty off of a spinning rack, but that Tsubaki was nowhere to be found. Liz ushered Crona towards Maka, encouraging them to help calm the scene, slipping away to the back where she knew Tsubaki would be.

There was only one stall occupied and Liz slipped in through the side of the curtain, barely disturbing the cloth as she grinned into the dressing room mirror, at Tsubaki's face.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Tsubaki lightly chuckled before turning her attention back to the suit she had on the rack behind her. The black fabric was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin as she gently removed it from the hanger, handing it to Liz before she finished buttoning her white dress shirt. She finished a cuff, and then moved onto her middle, but a small comment from Liz left her hands stopping half way up her chest.

She held her arms out and Liz wordlessly slid both of Tsubaki's arms into the holes, eventually moving up to place her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders, letting them linger for a while before she began to smooth out the clumped up fabric.

"Putting on a suit is a two woman job, hmm?"

Liz scoffed. "Only the best suits are stiff enough to need that help."

The coat was a snug fit on Tsubaki; it clenched at her waist and there was no room for her breasts to go but up and out. Her upper arms strained against the tight material as she tried to straighten out the shoulders, but it was too restrictive to reach anything too high.

She sighed just a little, disappointed at the size before she began to unbutton it.

"Don't go for a size medium if you know you're not going to fit in it."

"Imagine going to buy a womans' large though." Tsubaki gingerly tugged at her cuffs, her fingers eventually replaced by another's.

"Hey, you're the perfect size to me. Besides, this crap is supposed to be retailored anyway. Half of the ones I owned have all been modified." Their fingers closed around each other. "You could borrow some probably. We have similar features."

Tsubaki let out a small "hmph" as she pouted into the mirror. "Does that mean we'll be sharing clothes officially now?"

"Tch, as official as we are."

"And how official is that?"

Liz grinned at their refection, pressing her body closer to her girlfriend's. "Official as hell. The others haven't caught on yet, even though we make it as plain as day."

"I doubt that."

"How so?" Liz's eyebrows arched slightly before she caught onto Tsubaki's bashful expression. "Ah, Maka knows."

"I can't keep anything from her, and I'm sure Patty knew from day one."

"So it's just the boys who are clueless as ever now," she scoffed.

Tsubaki pressed her lips against Liz's cheek before breaking away to finish removing the suit jacket. "Our dumb boys. Although, Maka doesn't keep sec-"

Just then, a voice called out to them, just behind the curtains. "Um, we're moving to the next store. If you guys want to, like, stay in there to do, well, you know, we'll be over at Claire's. And yeah."

They both exchanged a look.

What.

"Take your time, no rush—"

"Soul! Stop talking to them as they're fucking!" BlackStar's boomed, followed by snickering.

Tsubaki blushed a heavy pink, immediately bursting out and crying out "nooooooooooo!" as she clutched the jacket to her chest followed closely by an equally flustered Liz.


End file.
